


The Red Lion and the Great Tiger

by BloodyKitsune1997



Series: Magi x Fem!Harry pairings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem! Harry Potter - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mu Alexius is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitsune1997/pseuds/BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: Wisteria Potter has been inside the world of Magi for a long time. She met our favorite female magi after arriving and helped form the Reim Empire. Muu Alexius is her not-so secret lover. This is a two-shot with smut in the second chapter.





	1. 1

Wisteria Potter-Black stared into the mirror of her vanity as she brushed out her long reddish brown-black hair. Outside of the braids she normally used, it fell just below her ass in long ringlets. The cat-like green of her eyes stood out on her youthful face taking away most of the attention her silvery lightning bolt scar drew. Plump pale pink lips curled into a small smile bringing out the high cheek bones that she'd inherited from her father, the paleness of her skin despite her time spent outside made them stand out. As she brushed through the knots in her hair, the strands by her ears were pulled back to reveal the trio of golden hoops settled near the slightly pointed tips of her ears.

Wisteria had been in this strange new world, that wasn't so strange or new anymore, for over 200 years now after being sent through the veil of Death twenty years after the war when it as revealed that she didn't age. She had landed in a small village within the middle of what was now Reim where the Magi, Lady Scheherazade, had lived. The magi had taken the witch under her wing and helped her find new ways to use her magic that mimicked the ones of this world. She had helped to create the Reim Empire and watched over it's people alongside the magi. Much like Scheherazade, she viewed the empire and its people as her children while doing her best to ensure that it was save

A knock sounded at the door to her quarters and her smile grew a bit larger as she was torn from her musings, "Come in, Muu."

The door carved oak door opened to reveal her favorite half-Fanalis dressed in his usual armor. She loved the Fanalis people greatly as they had a wildness to them that reminded her of a werewolf only tempered without the rabid edge. Over the years, she had done her best to save those she came across both because she despised slavery and due to just how much they reminded her of the cursed wolves from her former homeland. Muu closed the door behind him and bowed lightly, "My Lady."

Wisteria rolled her eyes, "Muu, what did I say about calling me that? Or bowing to me?"

"Not to," Muu's eyes glinted with mischief.

Wisteria pouted at him, "You're doing it just to bug me, aren't you?" Muu chuckled softly in reply as he straightened, "Mean," She gave into the urge to smile as the Fanalis took off his sword and set it on the weapons rack beside the Sword of Gryffindor, "How is Scheherazade this evening?"

Wisteria admitted that while she loved the Fanalis people, some of them she loved just a bit more. Muu walked over as he said, "She is well despite being worried about Titus."

Wisteria frowned at those words and sighed deeply. Much like Scheherazade, she worried over the blonde child despite him being a clone of her friend. Despite the boy being arrogant and air headed, he was a gentle soul that she looked forward to seeing grow. Letting out a low sigh, she admitted, "I am as well. While he is perfect for the job, he is far too arrogant and air headed for my liking. While I doubt he'd betray us, he might accidentally let something slip that will blow this whole thing into the open."

"The charm you performed over him should prevent that, right?" Muu asked as he reached her side and stole the brush from her unresisting fingers to finish the job for her.

Wisteria's eyes closed as Muu began to run the brush through her hair in a soothing rhythm, "Yes, but even my magic can fail sometimes. The Fidelius charm has its own weaknesses."

"But they aren't something that can be easily exploited especially since Magnostadt doesn't understand your magics," Muu said as a low sigh left her, "Only Lady Scheherazade understands them outside of you,"

"True," Wisteria felt Muu pause in his actions only to resume them with his fingers rather than the brush as he usually did when they were alone together, "I suppose if I got worried enough, I could send one of my raven's to check on him,"

After all their research, Scheherazade and Wisteria were able to broaden her ability to understand serpents to include other animals. She had her preferences such as ravens, lions, badgers, and snakes which she kept somewhat close at hand. Her favorite aerial spies were ravens, owls, and hawks as all three were far too common for anyone to figure out which acted as spies for her, she usually used snakes and mice if she needed land based spies. She pushed that thought from her mind as Muu asked, "Who will you send?"

"Not sure, they've all been wishing for something to do," Wisteria opened her eyes as Muu picked up the brush again when a knock sounded at the door, "Enter,"

The door opened to reveal one of the magicians that worked beneath Wisteria. The woman bowed lightly, "My lady."

"Mia," Wisteria greeted her as Muu put down the brush and held a hand out to her, "What brings you here at this time?"

Wisteria took Muu's hand and stood up before turning to the magician. Mia was one of the magicians that Wisteria had raised from childhood after the girl lost her parents to sickness and war. Mia had soft brown hair that she wore long in honor of her master and light brown eyes that brightened whenever the young woman found a new piece of magic to investigate. She worked alongside those that kept Wisteria's creatures taken care of when the witch wasn't able to. Mia stood up from her bow when Wisteria fully turned to the young woman, "As you requested, I have news on the sick tiger cub, Rio."

"Has his illness worsened?" Wisteria loathed losing any animals under her charge especially when they were young.

"No, My lady. Rio's fever has broken and his breathing has gotten a lot better. He should be well once more in a couple of days," Mia replied with a warm smile.

Wisteria let out a relieved sigh, "Thank Solomon, I was worried that his fever would kill him. I want eyes on him for the next week or so just in case his illness isn't done with him."

"Of course," Mia nodded.

"Was there anything else?" Wisteria asked the magician curiously.

Mia nodded once more, "One of the lionesses, Idra, has become pregnant and one of the desert hawks has been showing signs that she may lay some eggs soon."

"Oh good!" Baby animals were so adorable, "I'll come down in the morning and check on them tomorrow. It seems I'll be checking on everyone tomorrow to see if there are anymore,"

"I'll make sure everything is ready," Mia bowed again, "If you allow it, I should go,"

"Of course, thank you for informing me of everything, Mia," Wisteria walked to the magician as the younger woman straightened and hugged her lightly, "Though make sure you get some actual sleep tonight, I don't want to hear that you've stayed in the barns or library late again,"

Mia flushed in embarassment as being caught and nodded, "Yes, My Lady. I'll try not to."

"If need be, I'll have Sheba sit on you until you fall asleep," Sheba was one of the bigger lions among her prides and the one that treated everyone around her as a cub.

Mia paled a bit, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now off you go," Wisteria let go of the magician and waved her hand causing the door to open, "You have some work to do, don't you?"

Mia nodded, "Good night, My Lady. Captain Muu."

With that Mia left and closed the door behind her, Wisteria shook her head with a soft laugh, "I swear my magicians really need to learn how to relax."

"So do you," Muu's arms curled around her waist and pulled her against him, "You haven't slept well since coming back from Sindria. Did Sinbad do something to you?"

"No, he just relayed some distressing information," Wisteria tilted her head against the slight chilly chest plate of Muu's armor and looked up at him, "They are becoming more active and it scares me that war might break out once more not that there isn't one already,"

Wars were bloodier in this world and no less tragic especially when they were fought to expand territory, Wisteria loathed the Kou empire for their recent wars to expand their territory. Muu let out a sigh, "We can't do anything until they show themselves."

"It's frustrating," Wisteria didn't want to lose her home and the only people to fully accept her, "I've done so much to protect this land and ensure our survival alongside Scheherazade, but nothing I've done can stop them from acting. I just..."

Tears of frustration filled her eyes as she closed them, Wisteria hated not being able to do anything. It brought back bad memories of her old world and the people that she lost due to her mistakes. A warm hand wiped away the tears that fell as Muu murmured, "I know, Ria."

Muu settled them on her bed and held her tears fell. The comfort he offered was far better than any words he might've said. Eventually, the tears stopped and she felt a headache build up alongside the normal ache of laying against Muu when he wore his armor. Sniffling softly, she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Muu replied as she sat up, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Wisteria didn't want him to go anywhere, "Can you please get me one of my headache relief potions and a glass of wine?"

Muu nodded and got out of bed to get the things she requested. Wisteria downed the potion he handed her before drinking some of the wine to take away the horrid taste on her tongue. She set the vial down on the bedside table as Muu began to get out of his armor. She rubbed her temples as he asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be fine," Wisteria promised him with a tired smile, "Today has brought far too many memories to the forefront of my mind,"

Wisteria used her magic to assist Muu in removing his armor since he usually had help doing so ever since he attained his rank as Captain. Muu flashed her a warm smile that made her heart beat a bit quicker and warmth seep into the bottom of her stomach. He placed his armor onto the stand set up beside her own rarely used basilisk scale armor before rejoining her on the bed. She immediately leaned into his side enjoying the fact that he never wore a shirt beneath his armor. The only thing he really wore beneath his armor was pretty much just a plain old kilt-like undergarment. It helped that his body naturally produced more heat than most humans due to his Fanalis heritage thus making it impossible for him to wear much under his armor especially during battle. Rubbing her cheek into his side as he leaned back against some of her pillows, she laid against him with her head over his heart as one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Muu spoke after a few moments of silence, "Myron is beginning to suspect that our relationship isn't simply that of dear friends."

Wisteria snorted softly, "I'm surprised she hasn't smelt it."

After all, it wasn't a secret that Wisteria was especially fond of Muu. They had been friends since he was a child what with her unique relationship with the Fanalis people and the fact that she walked among the people of Reim quite often. Much like a certain Sindrian king, she loathed paper work to the point she often went on trips all over Reim just to get away from the thankless job that caused no end of headaches and cramped wrists. Scheherazade found the habit amusing enough that she allowed the witch to do as she wished until the paperwork stack got too big and she had someone bring the witch back. Muu had become the resident 'witch-sitter' since he was the only one able to actually find her. Then again, she made sure he knew where she was since he tended to worry about her too much.

Muu had become Wisteria's lover not long after he turned twenty. It had been while they traveled the world gathering all the Fanalis they could and bringing them to Reim. Of course, it hadn't become serious until Muu ended up almost joining his people within the great rift. Wisteria understood the need all Fanalis had to rejoin their people and go to their true home; however, she couldn't bare to lose Muu so soon after realizing that her love for him was more than for a friend. Thankfully, Yunan had been able to turn Muu back. As Muu let out a laugh, she was broken from those memories in time to hear him say, "She's likely trying to deny it. While she wants me to be happy, she doesn't think a relationship between us would work."

Wisteria rolled her eyes, "That sounds like a far less insulting version of what the nobles think, I'm half tempted to kiss you during the next ball Scheherazade cons me into going. That'll drive it through their thick skulls that you're mine and I'm yours," She grinned brightly as she thought of the looks on those stuffy nobles faces' if she did that, "Oh, I definitely need to do that if only to piss them off."

"Sometimes I wonder if you took me as your lover just to piss people off," Muu commented earning a low huff.

"I'm not that shallow," Wisteria hadn't taken on many lovers even before she ended up in this world, "I only take a lover when I love them and you," She turned her head and pressed a kiss on one of the thin scars decorating his chest where a weapon somehow managed to get through his armor, "know that, My Lion,"

Muu hummed as the fingers belonging to the hand not curled around her shoulder played with her hair, "Very true."

"The only reason I haven't fully claimed you as mine in public is due to Scheherazade believing some of the racist nobles with raise a stink about conflict of interest," Wisteria felt Muu's fingers still before resuming their movement as his arm tightened around her, "Honestly, I'm tempted to turn them into pigs or something just to get them out of the way without killing them,"

Politics sucked regardless of which world you were in, Wisteria had hated them for as long as she could remember. Even when she had been pushing through reforms and the like back in her original world, she had hated it greatly. Politics held little interest to her, she preferred fighting, exploring, practicing her magic, or spending time with her animals to politics. She usually left politics in better hands such as Scheherazade's since the magi held far more patience for it than the with ever had. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she looked at Muu as he said, "I didn't know that."

"I've wanted to make you completely mine since you were twenty-two and told me that you wouldn't take on another lover," Wisteria told him, "The only thing stopping me back then was how busy we were getting the Fanalis corps set up. I brought it up to Scheherazade during one of our dinners together and she voiced her concerns," She frowned as she remembered that dinner and how close she'd come to killing the racist nobles at that time, "I was going to kill them that night even if it meant becoming a traitor or being banished from Reim. I would have if she hadn't managed to reason with me,"

It had been difficult even with Scheherazade's help to not give into her violent urge. The great tiger in her soul refused to even contemplate never claiming Muu as theirs in every way possible. The rage that it had been thrown into when Scheherazade brought up the nobles had nearly managed to take her over. It was only when the magi brought up what Muu would think if she had done the deed that brought her up short. The rage still existed within her, but it was tempered by the knowledge that she'd be betraying Muu if she gave into the urge. Muu was far too loyal to Reim to willingly leave it just as he loved her too much to leave her. It would tear her lion apart if he was forced to choose. And despite her feelings, she wouldn't be the one to force that kind of choice on him.

"Is that why you left for Imuchakk for almost an entire year?" Muu asked as the great tiger in her soul began to growl in anger.

Muu's voice soothed it as Wisteria shook her head, "No though it did play a part in why I decided to go then rather than wait until later on," Wisteria shifted to straddle him, "I wanted to learn more of the species usually found there and see if I could recreate the enchantments that had been used on Hedwig. I also wanted to further my elemental magics. Scheherazade wished for me to see if I could foster a relationship with the people there."

Muu laid a hand on her cheek, "You were really willing to kill for me?"

Wisteria's eyes slid halfway closed as she said, "Still am. I will do anything for those I cherish even kill despite the fact I don't like it. My inner tiger still wants to kill them and anyone else that would stand in the way," She nuzzled her cheek into his palm, "You're mine. Not being able to claim you in every way possible drives me insane when I think about it."

Muu sat up with a soft look in his eyes, "Not being able to claim you and keep those nobles from attempting to court you, it makes me want to give into my Fanalis instincts and rip them apart."

Wisteria kissed him softly as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Muu kissed her back just as softly. One of these days, the world would change and then, they could visibly claim one another in every way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have smut and some fluff!

Soft kisses slowly deepened as need began to grow, Wisteria curled her fingers through Muu's long hair and tugged him a bit closer. The strands of hair between her fingers were slightly rough due to Muu's Fanalis heritage though she didn't really mind since the texture. Muu pressed a hand into the small of her back as his fingers curled around her neck pulling her closer as well. Eventually, the burning need to breath caused her to break the kiss though she quickly began to investigate Muu's neck earning a groan from the Fanalis that turned into a rumbling growl when she nipped at one of his sweet spots. She loved marking up his neck both because of the reaction it caused, but also due to how he tasted. Muu's fingers found their way to the edge of her light nightgown which had pooled around her thighs at some point. Muu began to pull the soft blue nightgown off of her body and she pulled away long enough to get it off. A soft laugh left Muu when he saw that she'd chosen to wear nothing underneath, "So you were hoping we would end up in this position."

"Either that or we would take a nice relaxing soak in my bathing chambers," Wisteria replied with a teasing grin, "Regardless of what would happen, we'd both be naked together though you're still wearing something," She tugged at the kilt-like undergarment, "Which isn't really fair,"

Muu shifted her off his lap, "Then I'll remove it."

Wisteria moved to lay back against her pillows as she observed him. He had many scars thanks to the battles he'd participated in with some of them being gained to protect her. A long scar sat on his back where he'd blocked a blow that would've fatally wounded her during one battle where she'd gotten caught up in creating barriers around their forces allowing the would be assassin to get close enough to attempt it. She grimaced at the memory before pushing it from her mind before it could draw the rage of her inner tiger to the forefront. She looked down at her own scarred body and spotted some of the scars that had come from her protecting Muu though it had been a long time since he'd needed it. Not since he'd conquered that dungeon, she smiled softly as she remembered the sheer pride that had radiated off of him when he'd returned from the dungeon with Scheherazade and the small party of others that had went with them. A touch to her ankle pushed the memory from her mind as she looked up into Muu's concerned crimson eyes, "Just thinking about that time you returned from the dungeon and presented Barbatos to me. You looked so proud of yourself."

"I was especially since I could protect you and the empire far better," The concern diminished though it was still present as Muu moved to settled over her, "Is that the only thing you were thinking about?"

"No," Wisteria had never been able to lie to Muu even when he was a child, "I was lost in my memories for a few moments. Nothing too terrible,"

"Which memories?" Muu asked as she reached up to cup his cheek as he'd done to her earlier.

"How you got the scar on your back," Wisteria raised her head to kiss him softly, "And how I got some of my own scars,"

Muu leaned down to press his forehead against her, "I don't mind the scars least of all the ones I got to protect you."

"I don't mind the ones I got to protect you either," Wisteria replied as she moved her hand into his hair.

Muu chuckled softly, "You haven't needed to protect me in awhile. Not since I conquered Barbatos."

Wisteria smiled as the tips of her fingers settled against his scalp and she lightly scratch making Muu's eyes go half lidded in pleasure. He could spend hours with his head in her lap when she did something like this and had done so though that was before he'd joined the military. Eventually, she had to stop because Muu was beginning to go boneless and as much as she loved him, she did not want to be crushed by him. Fanalis males were heavy even when they didn't wear armor. Muu let out a groan in displeasure when she stopped and she told him, "Muu, you were starting to crush me."

Immediatly, Muu pushed himself up on his hands and knees thus freeing her from the weight of his body, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Wisteria reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, "It's my own fault anyway," She smiled teasingly up at him, "Not to mention, it's adorable seeing you act like that. I thought you might start purring at any moment,"

Muu's cheeks turned pink, "It's unlikely I'd actually purr since I'm not a full blooded Fanalis."

Wisteria shrugged as she tugged him back down, "I don't really mind though I'd love to hear what you sound like if you could."

"Of course you would," Muu reached down to part her legs and slid comfortably between them before he did as she silently bid.

"What can I say? I love hearing your voice," Wisteria raised her head to kiss him.

Muu hummed as his head tilted slightly to the side and opened his mouth prompting her to do the same. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, Wisteria used her grip on his neck to pull him even closer. A hand cupped her cheek for a few moments before it slid underneath her body allowing Muu to pull her to his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She slid one of her hands into his hair and one down to his shoulder were she squeezed lightly. Muu pulled back just a bit to nibble at her bottom lip before began to kiss his way down to her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as his tongue ran across her skin and a rumbling groan left Muu. Just as she loved the taste of him, he loved the taste of her.

Muu's mouth created a burning trail from her neck to her breasts. Wisteria's head settled against her pillows as Muu's tongue slid into the valley of her breast. She didn't have the biggest chest, but it was still decently sized. He slowly began to create hickies as he nipped, sucked, and licked at the sensitive skin. A few marks from the last time he'd done so still lingered on her chest as she hadn't wanted to get rid of them. She moaned softly as his lips wrapped around one nipple and he sucked it into his mouth. Gently, he nipped and tugged at the skin until it had pebbled before doing the same to the other one. Sparks of pleasure ran down her spine causing a burning need to develop in between her thighs, she dug her nails into Muu's shoulders the longer he teased her chest. Muu raised his head, "Problem?"

"Muu, please," Wisteria shifted her hips slightly and felt Muu's need for her.

A hand slid down their bodies to the apex of her thighs and Muu groaned, "Fuck."

Muu unhooked her legs from around his waist before he moved to settle by her core. Wisteria shifted slightly as his fingers parted her labia before jolting when his tongue slid into her. The rumbling groan that left Muu sent a pleasurable shiver through her. Muu's tongue slid up to her clit and her breath hitched when his mouth closed around the nub. She bucked against him when he sucked lightly on the nub and she reached down to curl her fingers into his hair. Muu slid a finger into her as he abused the little nub between her legs. Slowly, he added another and began to prepare her for what was to come. An arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from moving too much as she got closer and closer to her first release. When it finally crashed over her, she cried out in pleasure as her magic pulsed outward to wrap around Muu causing him to moan in pleasure.

When she came down from her high, Wisteria panted softly as Muu slowly sat up wiping away the slick covering his lips and chin. He settled over her once more as she regained her breath. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him softly not minding the fact she could taste herself on his tongue. He slid a hand between them and guided himself to her entrance. Slowly he pushed his way inside, she closed her eyes and kept her inner muscles from clamping down on him too much. Like all those of Fanalis heritage, Muu was gifted with an above average cock that always made the initial entrance a bit painful regardless of how much preparation occurred beforehand.

Muu stilled once he was fully inside of her and settled his forehead against hers as he waited for her to adjust to him. Thankfully, it didn't take long for that to happen and she was soon shifting her hips against his as she murmured, "You can move now."

Wisteria's eyes closed as Muu withdrew a bit before thrusting back in. He set a steady rhythm pressing that she was quick to mimic. Soon enough, the room was filled with grunts, moans, sighs of pleasure, growls, and the sound of flesh smacking into flesh. Muu slid an arm underneath her allowing for deeper penetration and she panted while digging her nails into his shoulder while attempting to keep up with his increasing pace. Pleasure built up quickly and soon enough she was orgasming for the second time, Muu slowed down with a hiss as her walls clamped down on him, but didn't follow her into orgasmic bliss.

Wisteria came down from her orgasm as Muu continued to thrust into her though she didn't immediately try to keep up with him. Soon though, she was trying to keep up with him, but it was difficult due to her first two orgasms being so close together. As her third orgasm of the night approached, Muu's pace started to become erratic and his thrusts harder as he approached his own orgasm. A low rumbling growl left Muu as her walls clamped down on him again and his body tensed as he got ever closer to orgasming. It was as she was coming down that Muu began to pull, but she didn't let him making him growl, "Wisteria."

"Don't," Wisteria felt him still a bit, "I want to feel you come inside of me. Damn the consequences, you're mine damn it,"

Muu burrowed his head into her shoulder as he came and Wisteria moaned at the feeling of his hot seed filling her womb. Muu didn't pull out until he'd softened completely. He rolled onto the bed beside her and she quickly moved to cuddle against him. He wrapped an arm around her should and she settled her head over his heart as he murmured, "You could get pregnant."

"So?" Wisteria tilted her head to look up at him, "You're mine and I've always wanted kids,"

"You're sure you want to have kids with me?" Muu's eyes were soft as he peered down at her.

Wisteria nodded causing a lazy smile to slid across his lips, "Yes."

"Then that means we'll have to do that more often to ensure it sticks," Muu grinned at her.

Wisteria let out a laugh and shook her head, "Not tonight, I have meetings tomorrow and I do not want to be sore when I have to sit in the same position for hours on end."

"You could skip them," Muu suggested earning an eye roll.

"Scheherazade would murder me if I missed another meeting without a damn good excuse and having multiple rounds of amazing sex is not a damn good excuse," Wisteria would know since she'd tried that excuse before after Muu got back from a month away.

"Shame," Muu pouted a bit.

Wisteria snorted and shifted to kiss him, "Pouting will not work on me, My Lion. You're a bit too old for that."

* * *

Wisteria ignored the amused look Scheherazade offered her when she walked into the meeting room with a slight limp. The magi waited until they were on lunch to say, "I take it Muu was very enthusiastic at the idea of having children?"

"Yes," Wisteria did not choke on the grape she'd been eating and anyone that said she did was lying, "You're not mad?"

"No. I'm actually looking forward to it," Scheherazade lifted a goblet of wine to her lips, "After all, it means I'll have nieces and nephews to spoil while also teaching them magic,"

Wisteria blinked at the words and looked at the magi with an amused smile, "My kids are going to be spoiled rotten, aren't they?"

"And they'll be very well protected what with the Fanalis corps acting as their over protective family," Scheherazade smiled brightly.

Wisteria was torn between feeling horrified and excited over the prospect. Any children she and Muu had would have a very interesting childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for that little teaser at the end.


End file.
